Calma en la Tempestad
by Strifegirl
Summary: ¿Qué soy yo para ti? La pregunta que tanto agobiaba el corazón de Mikasa finalmente es respondida. Ambos comparten un momento tierno en la oscuridad y Eren se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Mikasa. One-Shot. EreMika


**Calma en la Tempestad.**

Luego de finalizar con su entrenamiento en las tropa de reconocimiento, Armin, Mikasa y Eren regresaron al campamento para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Una vez ahí, Eren y Armin comenzaron a discutir acerca de los reclutas mientras comían.

-Dime Eren, ¿Te ha llamado la atención alguien del escuadrón?- Le preguntó Armin curioso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo extrañado. -¿De qué hablas Armin?-

-Tú sabes. Alguien que te guste.- Armin se sonrojo un poco.

Mikasa se puso atenta al escuchar la pregunta.

-Pero qué dices Armin. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías.- Respondió molesto. -Mi único interés es acabar con todos los Titanes.-

-Claro, lo olvidaba.- Admitió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. -Pero es que hay tantas chicas lindas. No puedo creer que no te hayas fijado en ninguna.-

-Ya te dije que no me interesa eso.- Mordió un pedazo de pan, desinteresado.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza después de escuchar eso.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Mikasa? ¿Hay alguien que te gusta?- Armin le sonrió.

Mikasa se quedó pensativa por unos segundos mientras recordaba el día en que Eren la rescató de los hombres que asesinaron a su familia y se aferró a su bufanda.

-¿Mikasa?- Le preguntó Armin nuevamente al ver ella que no respondía.

Eren volteó su cabeza levemente para verla de reojo. En ese momento, Mikasa volvió en sí y se levantó de su asiento sin decir nada.

-Estoy cansada. Me retiro.- Y luego se marchó del comedor.

-Me pregunto si dije algo inapropiado...- Dijo Armin un poco preocupado. Eren por su parte, ignoró lo que paso y continuó comiendo.

Armin y Eren decidieron quedarse un poco más con el resto del pelotón para seguir charlando. Mikasa por otro lado, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación que no estaba muy lejos.

Mientras caminaba de regreso, en lo único que podía pensar era en la pregunta de Armin y las palabras de Eren.

"_No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías. Mi único interés es acabar con todos los Titanes."_

Mikasa bajó la cabeza nuevamente. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste por lo que había escuchado.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba su habitación, Mikasa se detuvo bruscamente al ver que alguien estaba del otro lado. Al parecer era una pareja que estaba teniendo un momento asolas en la oscuridad y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no tuvo más remedio que esconderse detrás de una pared y esperar a que el ambiente se despejara un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Eren decidió marcharse también para ir a descansar. Le esperaba un largo día con la teniente Hanji y solo pensar que estaría con ella todo el día le provocó escalofríos. Mientras iba camino a su habitación, comenzó a preguntarse en donde podría estar Mikasa y decidió ir a buscarla. No era muy común en ella dejarlo botado e irse sola. Sin importar lo que fuera, ella siempre estaba a su lado.

No la vio por ninguna parte, así que se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde vino. Fue entonces cuando la encontró cerca de la entrada a las habitaciones. Al parecer estaba sola y le dio la impresión de que ella lo estaba esperando; así que se le acercó casualmente.

-Allí estás.- Mikasa volteó a verlo. -Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Se cruzó de brazos en señal de molestia.

-Estoy esperando.- Ella volteó hacía el otro lado.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo desinteresado. -Así que regresemos a nuestras habitaciones.- Y luego comenzó a caminar.

-Eren, no es apropiado en estos momentos...- Mikasa trató de detenerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo tenemos que...- En ese momento, Eren se percató de la pareja que estaba al otro lado. Sorprendido, Eren se escondió detrás de la pared con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

-¿P-Pero qué rayos están haciendo?- Dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca.

-Besándose.- Mikasa le respondió con seriedad declarando lo obvio.

-¡¿Huh?!- Eren se sonrojó.

-Se están besan-

-¡Ya te escuché tonta! No tienes que repetirlo.- Eren colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se sonrojó aún más.

El silencio los rodeo después de eso. Ninguno de los dos se volteaba a ver y sólo podían escuchar a la pareja susurrarse cosas, lo que hizo que el ambiente se volviera todavía más incómodo.

-Maldición. ¿Qué no piensan marcharse a hacer eso a otra parte?- Eren fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

-Ya llevan más de una hora.- Dijo Mikasa.

-Ugh... Maldita sea...- Eren colocó una de sus manos sobre su cara en señal de molestia.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado qué se siente?- Dijo repentinamente.

Eren la volteó a ver inseguro. -¿A qué te refieres? Dijo con incredulidad.

-Besar.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo Mikasa?- Eren se volvió a sonrojar. -¿Desde cuando te interesan esas cosas?-

-Seguramente debe sentirse bien.- El tono de Mikasa era diferente y Eren la volteó a ver. -Supongo que debe ser aún más hermoso cuando lo haces con la persona que más quieres.- La mirada de Mikasa estaba perdida.

Eren estaba sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar de esa forma.

-La verdad es que ya no somos unos niños.- Le dijo con seriedad. -Y desde que nos unimos a la tropa de reconocimiento, no dejo de pensar en el motivo por el que estamos peleando. Quiero creer que este mundo puede ser hermoso, aunque exista tanta maldad en él; y que momentos como esos, por muy pequeños que sean, son por los que vale la pena morir.-

Eren baja su cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Mikasa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo con seriedad y Mikasa lo vuelve a ver. -Vivimos en una época en donde las personas se aferran más a sus seres queridos por miedo a perderlos; y esos momentos de los que hablas, son los que nos impulsan a seguir adelante y nos dan fuerza para continuar.-

Mikasa se le queda viendo por unos instantes.

-Supongo que vale la pena arriesgar la vida por eso ¿no lo crees?- Eren deja salir una leve risa.

-Eren...-

-¿Eh?- Eren la vuelve a ver.

-Dime... ¿Qué es lo que más valoras en este mundo?-

Eren se quedó pensando por un momento antes de responderle. Se puso a pensar en todas las personas que murieron y principalmente en sus amigos. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Christa, Yumir, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Jean, Marco y Connie.

-Lo que más valoro en estos momentos... son mis amigos.- Dijo con firmeza. –Y estoy dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos si es necesario.-

-Pienso igual.- Afirmó Mikasa. Entonces se armó de valor y le hizo la pregunta que más anhelaba su corazón.

-Eren, ¿Qué es lo que soy en realidad para ti?-

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Eren abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. -¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?

-Quiero saberlo.-

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?- Trató de obviar la pregunta.

-Dijiste que lo más importante son tus amigos. Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que soy para ti?-

-¡Ugh, pero qué cosas dices Mikasa!- Eren se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza. –Sabes perfectamente que eres como familia.-

-Ya veo.- Mikasa bajó la cabeza. -Entonces no tiene caso que haga eso contigo.-

-¿Hacer qué?- Eren tragó grueso.

-Besar.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Eren no podía creer la frescura con la que ella le decía eso.

-Hmm, quizá Armin quieran intentarlo conmigo.- Dijo pensativa.

-¡¿Qué acaso te volviste loca?!-

-Hmm, probablemente Jean no se niegue.- Y fue entonces cuando Mikasa se dio la vuelta para regresar al comedor cuando de repente, Eren la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla. Mikasa se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el agarre y volvió a ver a Eren sorprendida. Eren quien también estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de hacer, se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Eren?- Dijo confundida.

-Uh... Yo... yo...- Eren estaba muy confundido. No sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma.

Mikasa entrecerró sus ojos tiernamente y le sonrió. Luego sin que él se diera cuenta, ella se le acercó y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Eren se petrificó al sentir sus labios y en cuestión de segundos su rostro se puso rojo como tomate. Mikasa sonrió y luego comenzó a reír al ver la expresión en su cara. Era la primera vez que Eren la escuchaba reír de esa forma y se le quedó viendo por unos instantes. La Mikasa que él conocía había cambiado y sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Todo este tiempo que estuvo a su lado la trató como a una hermana pero ahora era diferente.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Eren comenzó a agitarse y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. La tomó de los hombros y la empujó contra la pared sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Mikasa fue tomada por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente, sin esperárselo, Eren comenzó a besarla.

Los ojos de Mikasa se agrandaron al sentir el contacto con sus labios y todo su cuerpo se tensó de la impresión que le causó. Eren nunca había sido una persona que mostrara afecto y menos con ella, y eso era lo que más le sorprendía. El beso no duro mucho pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarla paralizada. Ni siquiera un Titán había sido capaz de causar ese efecto en ella.

Eren aún tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando se separó de sus labios hasta que los abrió lentamente para ver el rostro de Mikasa, la cual estaba en completo shock. Al ver la expresión en su cara, Eren se avergonzó y se sonrojó con locura.

-Uh... ¡Lo lamento!- Dijo nervioso. -Yo... yo...- Bajó la mirada apenado. -No sé en qué estaba pensando...- Trato de explicarse.

Mikasa por otro lado, estaba tratando de recobrar la compostura y luego entrecerró sus ojos al ver a Eren tan vulnerable. Había algo en su expresión que la desarmaba y no podía controlar sus emociones cuando lo miraba así. En todo lo que pensaba era en protegerlo, incluso de él mismo.

En ese instante, Mikasa se armó de valor y lo tomó del rostro nuevamente para sellar sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez, era Eren quien se sorprendía, pero luego de algunos segundos, Eren cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus caricias. Ambos se entregaron en el beso y únicamente se concentraron en ellos mismos. Al principio, el beso era muy tímido pero luego, conforme iban pasando los minutos se tornó más apasionado. Eren era muy posesivo cuando se trataba de besar, y mientras se deleitaba con su boca, él colocó una pierna en medio de las de Mikasa para evitar que se marchara.

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos separaron sus labios para recobrar el aliento. La expresión de Eren era diferente. Más adulta y varonil. Mikasa bajó la cabeza para tratar de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y Eren la tomó del rostro para intentar besarla nuevamente; pero justo cuando estaban a punto de volver a unir su labios...

-¿Eren? ¿Mikasa?- Dijo una voz familiar.

Ambos se congelaron al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¿¡A…Armin!?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

-¡¿P-Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!- Dijo Eren exaltado.

-Pues... Yo... Iba camino a mi habitación...- Armin le respondió sudando.

La expresión de Eren no tenía palabras para describirla. -Armin... Esto no es lo que parece.- Dijo nervioso. -Mikasa y yo solo estábamos... eh...- Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor debajo de su bufanda. -Debo irme.- Y en un rápido movimiento desapareció de ahí.

-¡Hey, Mikasa! ¡Espera!- Le gritó para detenerla. Eren se agarró de los pelos tratando de tragar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Eh... ¿Acaso... interrumpí algo?- Dijo Armin confundido.

Sin nada más que hacer, Eren dejó salir un suspiro y se quedó ahí por un momento pensando en el beso con Mikasa. Eren sonrió en silencio y luego le dijo a Armin que regresaran juntos a sus habitaciones. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no podría dormir esa noche.

* * *

_**A/N: Así es u.u Strifegirl cayó en el EreMika fandom de SnK tambien XDD Tomé la idea de un doujinshi que me encontré en el tumblr y pues como no sé leer japones improvisé XD hehe espero que les guste mi primera contribucion a este fandom y espero que no sea el ultimo ;D **_


End file.
